Wishing
by Sparxyu
Summary: Ruki is a girl who daydreams about her secret crush, L Lawliet. Will something bad happen to L after all of Ruki's nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! **

**Wishing**

By: Sparxyu

Chapter 1

Ruki Yakahana walked in the snow-filled streets of Japan. The icy air whipped against her cheeks, reddening them until they were the color of cherries. With a slight, dreamy sigh, she pushed her fiery auburn streak out of her eyes and into the remainder of the rest of her black hair.

Ruki had been dreaming a lot lately. Of him. L Lawliet. Slightly creepy looking, with obsidian black eyes and coal-black hair, he sent her into shivers of timidity with one glance.

In her dreams, L called her name, pleading. He was begging her for her help. His cries made her want to run to him, but she could not because the atmosphere was too dark to see in.

More scenes of the dream appeared and differed throughout it: L, lying in a snow bank, with his eyes shut, unconscious; L, sleeping peacefully with a soft, pale blue, fleece blanket wrapped around him; L, shifting slightly as he dreamed in said bed.

Ruki sighed slightly, giving herself a gentle shake. 'Maybe my dreams are trying to tell me something,' she thought. 'But what? I hope nothing bad is going to happen to L.'

Indeed, it did seem as though something bad would happen to L. Ruki tried not to worry, though. After all, it was just a dream wasn't it?

She continued walking home and resumed her daydreams about her secret crush, L Lawliet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or David Almond's book, Skellig!

I just own my OC, Ruki Yakahana.

Wishing

By: Sparxyu

Chapter 2

Ruki finally entered her house. "Hello?" She called. "Mom?"

"In here, dear," Mrs. Yakahana called. She sat in a chair in their living room, looking through a scrap book, her legs crossed comfortably beneath her.

Ruki came into the living room. "Hi, Mom," she said, hugging her mother and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Mrs. Yakahana smiled. "Hi, sweetie," she replied. "How was your day at school?"

"Oh, you know," Ruki replied in a carefree voice. "Same old, same old, but it was still a nice day. I'm going to go up and do my homework."

"Oh, ok. I'll call to you when it's time for dinner."

"Ok, Mom."

Once Ruki was in her room, she took out her books. 'Man, homework sucks,' she thought, rifling through pages. 'Oh, well. Got to do what you got to do.'

Half an hour later, Ruki finished her homework. She scooped up the book she'd been reading in her free time. It was by an American author who went by the name of David Almond.

The book was called _Skellig_ and it was about a young boy named Michael who found a strange, humanoid creature named Skellig. At first, Michael had thought that Skellig might be a monster and was afraid, but after a while stopped being afraid of him.

Ruki understood. She had been afraid of L when she had first met him, but in time, she had come to like and later, she had discovered that she was in love with him.

First, she noticed the small things like the way he sat or the way he held things with his fingers, but pretty soon Ruki discovered that she loved everything about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! **

Wishing

By: Sparxyu

Chapter 3

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeep. _

Ruki rolled over in her bed, the midnight blue comforter sliding off of her shoulder.

'What the heck?' she thought groggily, opening her eyes. She still heard her alarm clock which read 5:00 am.

"Oh," she murmured softly to herself, getting up to turn it off. Now she remembered. After dinner the night before, she had gone to bed and had been dreaming of L again. It was the nightmare. Why did it keep coming back?

Quietly, so she wouldn't wake her mother, she slipped off her pajamas and changed into a dark, black skirt, a black, long-sleeved corset top and boots. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth.

"Hmm…" she murmured quietly, scrutinizing herself in the mirror. "Something's missing." She scooped up her eyeliner out of her cosmetics bag and applied it heavily under her eyes. "Perfect." After all, she did want to look nice in case she saw L at school.

After packing her lunch, she slipped a short, but warm black jacket over her shoulders. She slipped the lunch box into her black messenger bag and headed off to school.

Once there, she headed straight to her locker. Just as she was sliding the books she didn't need into it, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Light Yagami standing behind her.

"Konichiwa, Light-kun," she said.

"Konichiwa, Ruki. How are you?"

"Fine, arigatou, Light-kun. What about yourself?"

"Fine."

"You haven't seen Hideki Ryuga around have you, Light?" Ruki asked. **(A/N: She only calls L 'Hideki Ryuga' around school for discretion)**

"He's not here yet," Light replied.

"Oh," Ruki said. "Well, I'd better get to the library, then. See you, Light-kun."

"Bye."

In the library, Ruki headed for the computers. She logged on and started working on some homework that she had not gotten the chance to finish the night before. Suddenly, she felt two hands clamp quickly from behind onto her shoulders. She saw a strand of raven-colored hair dangle before her eyes for a moment before it disappeared out of sight.

"L-!" Ruki nearly yelled, before being cut off by L's hand covering her mouth.

"Shh," L said. "Don't call me that here." He took his hand away from Ruki's mouth.

"Hideki-kun," Ruki said, taking a deep breath. "You startled me."

L couldn't hide a smirk. "I know. I couldn't resist."

Ruki smirked back at him. "Oh, all right," she said sarcastically. "You're forgiven."

L made his way over to the tables in the library. Pushing over a cushioned wooden chair, he perched in his normal crouching position. "What are you working on, anyway?"

"Oh, um, we're reading _Twilight_ in English class and I didn't get to finish up my notes last night so I'm finishing them here."

"Is it any good?"

"Is what any good, Hideki-kun?"

"_Twilight_."

"Sure, if you like stories about an American teenage girl who falls in love with a vampire."

"Hmm… sounds interesting."

"It is."

The bell for class rang. "Listen, Hideki-kun, I'll see you later."

"How about at lunch?"

"Ok," Ruki responded. "Sounds like fun."

"See you later, then, Ruki-chan."

'Huh?' Ruki thought. 'Did he just call me Ruki-_chan_? Oh, my gosh. I really hope this isn't my imagination talking.'

The school day wore on. Ruki rather enjoyed herself with L and Light at lunch and afterward, the three of them headed to class together. In algebra, they sat near each other. Light was on Ruki's right, while L sat in front of her. The three of them passed notes when they wanted to communicate with each other.

At the end of the day, L picked up his cell phone delicately. He typed in Watari's cell phone number.

While they waited for Watari to come, the three of them chatted aimlessly about whatever came to mind. Finally, Watari pulled up in the car and L climbed in.

"I'll see you later, guys."

"Later, Hideki-kun," Ruki said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tonight, L," was all Light said.

The two of them waved as the car pulled away and out of sight.

"I guess I'll see you later, Light-kun."

"Good-bye, Ruki."

Ruki walked home on her own, once again daydreaming about L. 'I can't believe he called me _chan_, of all things,' Ruki thought to herself. She continued on her way home, her black messenger bag tapping against her thigh as she walked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 4

Ruki walked through the front door of her house. "Mom?" she called. "Are you here?"

There was no answer. On the counter sat a folded piece of white paper. Ruki's name was written on it in kanji. Ruki opened it. It said:

_Dear Ruki, _

_I've gone to the store to pick up something for dinner. If I'm not home when you get home, give me a call on my cell phone. I'll pick up and be home around 5:00. _

_Love from, _

_Mom _

Ruki picked up the phone and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

Mrs. Yakahana picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Ruki said.

"Ruki!" her mother exclaimed. "Hi, hon. How was your day?"

"It was good. Light-kun, Hideki-kun and I all ate lunch together. We had a great time." **(A/N: Ruki's mom does know who 'Hideki-kun' really is, for those of you who are wondering.)**

"That's great, sweetie, but listen, I've got to go. I'm just about ready to check out and I'm losing service in this store. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

Ruki hung up. She went upstairs to her room and looked at the clock. It read 4:30 pm. With a sigh, she got started on her homework.

Half an hour later, she picked up _Skellig_ again and was just starting to read the seventh chapter when she heard her mother calling her name, wanting her to help with the groceries.

Ruki went out to her mother's car and picked up three of the heavy-looking plastic bags. With a groan, she deposited them on the kitchen counter and went out to go get more of the bags.

When she got back in, she discovered that her mother was out of the room. She had just started putting things away when her mother reentered the kitchen.

"I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Ok," was Ruki's reply. "I'm going to go hang out in my room. Call me when it's time for dinner."

"All right," Mrs. Yakahana responded, already engrossed in boiling some water for the rice she had bought.

Once she got into her room, Ruki flopped down on her back onto her bed. She crossed her arms behind her head and then turned over onto her stomach, reaching for _Skellig_. As she reached for it, the tips of her fingers brushed against it and it toppled off of the bed onto the floor. Ruki picked it back up again and turned back to chapter seven. As she read she lost herself in the world of the story. Her imagination was soon filled with images from it.

Ruki's eyelids began to droop tiredly. She fell limply onto her side as her eyes closed and her head hit the pillow.

She had the dream again.

_L's voice pierced the air. "Help! Someone, please, help me!" _

_"L!" Ruki cried. "Hang on! I'm coming!" _

_"Help! Please, someone help! Ruki, help me! RUKI!" _

_Ruki tried to run, but she couldn't see where she was going. Visions flashed through her mind. She saw L in the bed again, in the snow bank, unconscious, shifting in the bed as he dreamed. _

_"Ruki," L's voice called. "Ruki! Help me! RUKI!"_

Ruki woke with a start. She jolted bolt-upright in her bed. A cold sweat coated her brow.

'A dream,' she reminded herself. 'It was just a dream.'

"Ruki!" Mrs. Yakahana called. "Dinner time!"

"Ok, Mom!"

Ruki walked slowly down the stairs to the dinner table where her mother was serving dinner. She picked up her chopsticks, her hands shaking a little.

As she finished, the news on TV caught her attention.

A reporter came on screen. "My name is Amane Dite and I'm here in front of the Ryuzaki Ramen shop where a crash has occurred today. One of the men in the car flew out of the windshield while the other was trapped within. Our sources tell us that the man who flew out of the windshield was in fact a young man. His older companion was trapped inside of the car, but both have been taken to the Saint Shinigami hospital, where they are both being treated."

The reporter stopped talking and a clip flashed across the screen. A young, black-haired man wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt and jeans was shown flying out of the window. It was L!

Ruki let out a yelp. Her teacup fell off the table and ended up as shards of porcelain.

"Oh, my goodness," Ruki's mother said.

Before she could say anything more, Ruki shot toward the door like a black bullet. She grabbed her jacket with one hand and her purse with the other.

"Ruki!" cried Mrs. Yakahana. "Where are you going?"

"Saint Shinigami. I have to go!"

"No, Ruki," her mother stated firmly.

Ruki's eyes filled with tears. "But, I have to go. Mom, that was L! He could be hurt!"

Mrs. Yakahana's eyes filled with understanding. "All right," she agreed softly. "Do what you must. You have my permission to stay, if it's all right with the hospital."

Ruki nodded with tears still in her eyes. She ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!**

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 5

When Ruki entered the hospital, she walked up to the secretaries' desk. They told her 'Hideki' was currently in the E.R., so she would have to wait. According to their information, it was on the fifth floor.

One hour later, Ruki sat in a waiting room outside of the E.R. In worry and fear, her entire body had become rigid. She felt her love for L in the back of her throat, like a stone that made her choke, but in a good way.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the green eyes of the doctor, who wore a gentle smile on his features.

"He's going to be okay."

Ruki thought she would faint. Relief flooded through her entire body. It was a warm feeling which took away nearly all of the worry.

"He suffered some head trauma," the doctor continued. "But only a little. He also broke about four ribs. Some glass got into his skin, too, but he'll be okay."

"Domo arigatou, doctor."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Yakahana."

"Doctor, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if I stayed? Ryuga-san doesn't have anything relatively close to family other than Watari. He was in the crash as well, so I would imagine that he'd want me to stay with Ryuga-san."

The doctor smiled. "You certainly care for him, don't you?"

"Hai," Ruki replied. Under her breath, she added, "More than you could ever know or understand."

"Very well, you may stay."

"Again, arigatou."

Ruki went to the nearest pay phone and called her mother's cell phone. She told her what had occurred and that she was staying. Mrs. Yakahana agreed to her daughter's plan, promising to drop off clean clothing in the morning. The two of them said they loved each other and hung up.

The doctor, who had been waiting quietly, motioned for her to follow. "Come on. Hideki will be staying in room 205 on the fifth floor. I'll check in every now and then, ok?" He opened the door.

Ruki stepped inside. "Ok."

When the doctor left, she turned around. What she saw, though, made tears flow down her cheeks. L was lying in a hospital bed in the middle of the room, asleep. Bandages were wrapped around his arms, brow, chest and hands.

"Kuso," she said to herself. Still crying, she took one of L's hands in both of her own, absentmindedly stroking it softly. She reminded herself that he would be okay, but the tears continued.

_'It just had to be you, didn't it L?'_ she thought. _'I'm going to stay here with you, though, I promise.'_

She pulled the blankets up around L gently and, still holding his hand, she wrapped her jacket around herself and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Wishing**

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 6

The day dawned and sunlight spread through the window. In her sleep, Ruki still clutched L's bandaged hand.

When she woke up, Ruki discovered the small bag of clothing her mother had left. Silently, so as not to wake L, she slipped into the bathroom and pulled the clothes over her body. She opened the door and went out, shutting it gently.

Leaning her head against her hand, she pulled _Skellig_ out of her purse, opening it to where she'd left off before finding out about the accident. As she read, she tried to lose herself in the world of the story again, but couldn't due to an instinct that called out to her, telling her to protect L at all costs and be on the alert.

With a slight sigh, she placed the book in her purse and took to watching over L. As he slept, she studied his face carefully. She loved everything about him, really. She loved the color of his skin which was such a beautiful, creamy color; the way his voice sounded gentle and deep and especially the two precious stones in the center of his face, like obsidian onyx. For the past few hours, she had missed looking into his eyes.

_'I wish he'd wake up soon.' _

A soft knock sounded at the door. The doctor entered, a serious expression showing on his face. He motioned for Ruki to follow him out into the hallway. "How was he last night?" he intoned.

"He slept peacefully," Ruki replied.

The doctor's expression changed from one of seriousness to a slight, kind smile. "Good. He needed that rest, what with everything that happened yesterday."

"Mmm…" Ruki agreed in a soft murmur.

Both of them stepped back into the room. Ruki took L's hand in her own and noticed that as she was sitting back down, that L's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" He stared at his surroundings, then spotted Ruki. "Ruki? Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital, Hideki," the doctor replied. "You and your companion, Watari, were driving home last night and both of you ended up in a car accident. You flew through the window, while Watari was crushed inside of the car."

Panic took root in L's eyes. "How is he now?"

"Well," the doctor started off. "He broke a leg, was rendered unconscious and suffered some head trauma, but he's going to be just fine. Your friend here, Miss Yakahana, decided it would be in your best interest if she stayed with you, so she did."

"Arigatou," L replied quietly.

"Hai." The doctor gave a nod and went out the door.

L turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced over to where Ruki was sitting. "Why'd you do that?" he asked her.

"It was something I felt I had to do," Ruki replied.

A small smile slipped across L's face. "Well, thank you. I don't think I could ask for a better friend."

Ruki bowed her head, letting her hair cover half of her face. "You're welcome, L," she responded.

And then L noticed. "Why are you still holding my hand?"

Ruki's cheeks turned bright red. She sweat-dropped, unable to answer.

L grinned. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

A sheepish look crossed Ruki's face.

"There's no use denying it," L told her, still smirking. "It's written all over your face in BRIGHT RED."

Ruki laughed. "I won't deny it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 7

The hours passed. After a while, L tapped Ruki on her shoulder. "Ruki?"

Ruki looked over in his direction. "Yeah, L?" She responded.

L put his hand behind his head in a sheepish gesture. "Would you stay here with me tonight?"

"Are you worried about Watari or something?"

L let out a sigh. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I am."

Ruki wanted to comfort him in some way, maybe hold his hand, but she was unsure of how he'd react, so she did nothing.

"Oh. Well, you know you don't have to ask for me to stay; I'll just do it anyway." L placed his fingers in her grip. "Arigatou."

Ruki felt her mind spinning. _'Is he really holding my hand?'_ she thought, blushing.

A small smile snaked into place on her features. "You're welcome," she replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

L smiled back at her. ………………………………………………………………………………………

Night fell and the stars came out. L, who liked star gazing, wanted to get out of bed, but Ruki stubbornly refused.

However, after a bit of poking, prodding and a promise to be careful, she helped him out of bed and over to the window.

When he tried to get on the window seat in his normal crouching position, L almost fell off. Thankfully, though, Ruki caught him, and pulled him close to her body, helping him to get back onto the seat.

L carefully scooted from the place where Ruki had put him over to where she was sitting. He inched toward her, moving carefully closer.

When his head was almost touching her shoulder, he announced quietly, "It's a beautiful night."

"Mmm," Ruki agreed quietly. "Yeah, it is."

The two of them sat quietly together for a few moments and then L said, "Hey, look, there's Taurus, the bull."

"Where?"

"There," L said, pointing out the stars that formed the constellation. "And there," he added, pointing out more stars.

"Wow," Ruki said, amazed. "It sure is beautiful, isn't it L?"

L didn't respond.

"L?" Ruki asked again. She felt something hit her shoulder softly. L had fallen asleep and his head was on her shoulder.

'What a romantic night,' Ruki thought to herself.

She scooped up L bridal style and carried him gently over to the bed. Drawing back the blankets, she placed him carefully into it. She tucked the covers around him gently and kissed his cheek.

Then, leaning against his ear, she whispered tenderly, "I love you, L."

**Yey! Another chapter finished. I just love all this fluffy stuff! SO GLAD I came up with this story. Please R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 8

Unknown to Ruki, L heard her. He glanced over at the chair where she usually sat. She was asleep, her jacket wrapped around her shoulders like a blanket.

"I love you, too, Ruki," he whispered. He took her hand in his own and held onto it as he fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the morning, L was the first one to wake up. Ruki was still asleep. He lay quietly for a while, watching her sleep. Her face was relaxed, showing off her pouty lips and fine features.

After about an hour and a half, Ruki's eyes fluttered open sleepily. The first thing she saw was L, who was sitting up.

"Good morning," L greeted her.

Ruki smiled softly, still not yet fully awake. "Hi, L," she replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thanks," L responded. "How were your dreams last night?"

"They were beautiful."

"Hai? What were they about?"

Ruki blushed. "I'll tell you about it later. What were your dreams about?"

"The dance that's coming up."

"There's a dance coming up?" Ruki asked.

"Hai."

The two of them were interrupted when a nurse walked in through the door. "Good morning, Hideki-san," she greeted. "May I get you anything?"

"Just some tea with sugar, please."

The nurse nodded and went out the door. A few minutes later, she was back, a steaming cup of tea and a bowl of sugar cubes balanced in her hands.

After the nurse left, the doctor came in the door. "Good morning, Hideki," he greeted. "How are you feeling today?"

"A bit better, thank you."

The doctor beamed. "If this keeps up, you'll be able to be out of the hospital in about a month."

Ruki, who had been spacing out, snapped out of her trance. "A month? Really?"

"Hai," the doctor replied with a nod. "I'll see you two later." He exited through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! However, I do own L! Jk, jk! But seriously, he IS mine! (lol)**

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 9 

Five days later, L went into surgery to have the glass embedded in his skin removed. While the surgery was performed, Ruki sat in a waiting room patiently. She was only slightly worried, though and knew that L would be just fine. 

When the operation was over, she went back into L's room and sat silently, waiting for him to wake up. She watched him sleep and wondered what he was dreaming about. He slept like the dead.

After three hours, the doctor came into the room. "I have great news," he whispered to Ruki. "Watari finally woke up. You'll tell Hideki when he wakes up, won't you?" 

Ruki nodded. "Hai."  
"Good. By the way, Hideki will be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor nodded and left. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**One Month Later: **

_Beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Ruki slipped out of bed, her feet delicately touching the floor. Padding over to her desk, she picked up her alarm clock, turned it around in her hands and hit the off button. 

She smiled to herself as she pulled a short black mini skirt out of her closet along with a tank top. _'L's coming back to school today,'_ she thought, unable to stop grinning from ear to ear. 

She pulled her knee-high, black boots on over a pair of black fishnet tights. She stepped over to her full-length mirror, glancing at her reflection. She gotten her hair cut in a new, shorter style and she looked ever the Gothic queen. Carefully, so it wouldn't smudge, she applied her eyeliner heavily after burning the tip of the pencil. She looked stunning.

Every day after school, since L had come home from the hospital, she had been over to visit. When L told her that he would be able to comeback to school the next day, she had been so happy that she had to restrain herself from glomping him happily. 

The glass had been removed successfully from L's skin and his cuts were healing amazingly. As for L's ribs, three of them were completely healed, but the fourth still had yet to finish healing. 

Snapping out of her reverie, Ruki picked up her messenger bag and made her way into the main corridor of her house and into her kitchen. Taking a few ingredients out of the fridge, she quickly made her meal for later and secured it with the latch on her lunch box. 

Slipping on her jacket and opening the front door, she made her way outside into the cold air. Her messenger bag tapped against her calf as she walked. Someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly. 

"Ruki," Light said softly. "How are you?" 

Ruki jumped slightly. "Light-kun! You startled me!" 

"Sorry. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in ages." 

"Do you remember about a month ago when there was that car crash in front of the Ryuzaki ramen shop?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Well, Watari and L were involved in that crash," Ruki explained. 

"Oh." Light looked concerned. "I heard that both of them went to the Saint Shinigami hospital and the sensei received a not saying that L was in the hospital. Are they okay?" 

"Hai," Ruki replied. "They're fine. But…" She stopped.  
"But what?" Light prompted. 

"I was never so scared in my entire life," Ruki finished. "I stayed with L in the hospital, too." 

"Oh. Why?" Light asked. 

Ruki looked up from the spot on the ground she'd been staring at. "That's what you do when you care about someone," she replied. "You look out for each other."

The two of them had reached the school. They walked inside, both going to their lockers. As Ruki was putting away her things, she felt two hands grab her quickly from behind, but this time, she knew exactly who it was. 

She turned around with a grin on her face. "Hello, Hideki-kun." 

**A/N: Yey! L's back! But don't worry, people, the story still has yet to be finished. There's still a 'certain something' L might ask Ruki to join him in. (cough, Dance, cough, cough) o.O I just gave it away! Uh-oh! Anywho, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! 

Wishing 

By: Sparxyu 

Chapter 10 

L smiled. He had missed it when she had called him that, even though it had only been a month. "Hello, Ruki-chan," he replied. 

Ruki wrapped her arms around his thin waist, enveloping him in a careful, gentle hug. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with happy tears and a small smile showing on her face. "I'm glad you're back." 

L returned her hug. "Me, too." 

But just then, the bell rang and they both realized that it was time for their classes to start. 

"I need to talk to you," L said. "How does under the tree outside of the cafeteria sound?" 

"Sounds great," Ruki replied. She watched as L ran off to his classes, only stopping once to turn around and wave to her. 

_'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about,'_ she thought to herself. She wracked her brain, but she had absolutely no idea. _'Oh, well. I'm sure to find out later.' _

She continued walking on to her first class of the morning. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

During the fifth period of the day, Ruki felt herself getting impatient. Just after that class, it would be time for lunch.

As the teacher blabbed on aimlessly, she stared at the clock, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Finally, she started to daydream. 

About 45 minutes later, the bell for lunch rang and the students filed out of the room. Ruki scooped up her lunch box among her other things and propelled herself to the lunch room. Once there, she spotted L, who was already outside, patiently waiting for her beneath the tree. Gripping her lunch box with both hands and taking a deep breath, Ruki stepped outside into the cool air. 

"Hello, Hideki-kun." She smiled at the mere sight of him. He crouched on the bench of a picnic table; this time maintaining his balance perfectly.

L looked up. "Hi, Ruki-chan." He motioned for her to sit down next to him. 

_'Oh, my gosh,'_ Ruki thought. _'This time I __**know**__ it wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on me. He __**did**__ call me chan.' _She blushed. 

"Ruki?" L's voice pierced through her thoughts. "Are you all right?" 

"Mm-hmm," Ruki replied. "I was just… lost in thought. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Do you remember when we were in the hospital on that last day?" L asked her. "The day before I had all of the glass removed and we were talking about the dance? Well, the dance is on this Saturday night and… umm… umm…" L faltered. 

**A/N: Aha! Left u a cliffie! Will L be able to ask Ruki to the dance? Review and tell me what u think of this little moment of truth. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 11**

"Yes, L?" Ruki asked. 

"Um, um," L continued stuttering. 

Just then, the bell that signaled that lunch was over rang. 

"Come on, we'd better get to class." 

"Yeah," L agreed. _'Nice move, moron,'_ he thought to himself. _'You were __**this**__ close and you still couldn't work up the guts to ask her to the dance. Good going!'_

Ruki turned around to look at L, clutching the strap of her messenger bag with one hand, the other hanging down at her side. "L? Are you okay?" 

L snapped out of his daze. "Hai." 

The two of them walked on to their next class. With a slight sigh, L sat down in a desk beside Ruki. Then, working up his courage, he scrawled something on a piece of paper and tossed it into Ruki's palm. 

Ruki read it, wrote something and tossed it back to L. He grinned when he saw it. The note read: 

_Ruki: _

_That thing I wanted to ask you at lunch was if you wanted to go to the dance with me, but I chickened out at the last minute. Would you go with me? _

_L. _

Ruki's reply read: 

_That's really sweet, L. I'd love to go with you._

_Ruki. _

Sighing happily, L reveled in his happiness. So did Ruki. They glanced at each other and blushed. 

**Please R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Wishing**

**By: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 12**

When Ruki got home from school, she found a note from her mother on the counter which said that she was working for the day. However, it was possible that she would get out early.

Ruki scooped up the phone and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello, this is Sakura Yakahana speaking," her mother's voice chirped through the phone. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, Mom," Ruki said.

"Hi, sweetie! How was your day at school?"

"It was great, Mom. Hideki-kun came back to school today and he asked me to go to the dance with him this Saturday."

"He asked you to the dance?!" Mrs. Yakahana squealed with delight. "That's so great, honey! A little unexpected, though. Any idea of what you'll wear?"

Ruki groaned inwardly. _'Oh, no_.' "No," she told her mom. "I didn't even think about it and the dance is tomorrow night."

"Well, honey, I'll tell you what: you can borrow some of my money and go to the dress shop tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I'll go in a little while."

"You can borrow up to forty dollars."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome."

The two of them hung up. After using the bathroom and wrapping herself in her jacket, Ruki picked up her purse and made her way out the door.

After walking for quite a while, she finally came to the doors of the dress shop. The bell rang when she went in and took to looking at the dresses. So many of them called out to her fancy, but eventually, she decided on two to try on. One was pale blue and long with a scalloped neckline, while the other was a dark, wine-red that was short and had a pleated skirt.

Ruki decided to try on the wine-red dress first. It had an empire waist and didn't look quite right on her, so she tried on the pale blue. It didn't look right either. Looking back in the mirror with a sigh, she changed back into her original clothes.

When she stepped back out again, something caught her eye. It was a mannequin that was wearing a fiery reddish orange dress; like the color of deep flames.

Ruki sucked in her breath, remembering a story she had read long ago about a bird called the phoenix. The phoenix was the bird of the sun and it was she who tempted the sun to rise and set every morning and evening. When the phoenix died, she burned to ashes and the warmth of those ashes hatched her egg. She was reborn in the form of a young hatchling.

Ruki stared at the dress and picked up the tag. '_30.00,'_ she thought. '_Perfect._'

She tried it on in the dressing room. The bodice stretched and curved gracefully over her waist and formed against her hips with a sweeping slope. The skirt was long and wide and opened up to reveal a fiery red color and at the end of the elbow-length sleeves there was pale lavender, gossamer fabric coming out.

Before leaving the store, Ruki brought it up to the counter and paid for it.

When she got home, her mother was there.

"Hi, Ruki. What's up?" Her mother's voice was giddy with excitement.

"Not all that much, Mom," Ruki replied. Her face brightened with a smile. "You wanna see my dress?"

"Of course!"

Ruki pulled it out of the garment bag. And her mother's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my kami," her mother murmured. "It's gorgeous!" Her fingers reached out to touch the smooth fabric. With awed eyes, she looked up at her daughter. "How much was it?"

"30.00."

"Seriously?!" Ruki jumped as her mother positively exploded in a burst of excitement. "Talk about a great deal!"

A contented smile snaked across Ruki's features. "Hmm. Tell me about it."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

Chapter 13

Ruki glanced up at the clock in the history classroom impatiently. 1:30. Still an hour left before she could go home and get ready for the dance.

_'The dance,'_ Ruki thought, smiling. Butterflies rose in her stomach for about the thousandth time that week, giving her a tingly, excited feeling. _'Dancing with L.'_ She blushed a deep pink at the mere thought of it. With a contented sigh, she took to gazing out the window, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Miss Yakahana, are you listening?" Her teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Startled, Ruki jumped slightly. "Yes, sir."

The teacher raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then what were we just talking about?"

"We were talking about the tea ceremony and how it was performed in the feudal era."

"Hmph." An indignant look crossed the teacher's face. "That's correct."

Ruki sweat-dropped in relief. _'Phew.'_

The hour ticked by and the rest of the class went on. Ruki made sure to keep careful attention this time. In fact, she kept such careful attention that…

**DLING!! **

Ruki jumped as the bell rang, signaling the end the day. A second later, though, she let out an excited whoop and started walking toward her house after saying good-bye to L, who was waiting for Watari to bring the car, as usual.

L watched as Ruki crossed through the streets via cross walks. A small smile slid its way into place as he daydreamed about the dance. He blushed a deep red as he imagined his arms around Ruki's small, compact waist.

Just then, Watari pulled up in the car. L opened the back door, slid his bag along the seat and sat on the seat cushion, buckling his seat belt as he did so.

Watari watched L's face in the mirror. "How was your day, L?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

L's smile decided to show itself again. "Perfect."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruki reached her house just in time. Going into her room, she pulled out her homework and started working on it.

When she was finished twenty minutes later, she slipped off of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a bottle of strawberry-scented shampoo, conditioner, a hair brush and comb, perfume, deodorant, clean nylons and shaving implements.

She headed into her bathroom, turning on the water in the shower. She stepped in and smiled, for the water was pleasantly hot and felt like heaven against her skin. She hummed an old tune as she washed her hair and scrubbed at her body.

As she finished, she stepped out and wrapped a warm towel that had just come out of the dryer around herself and began drying herself off.

Half an hour later, she looked in her full-length mirror. She looked perfect. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and strands escaped, elegantly framing her face. Even her auburn streak was braided into a small plait that hung down against her cheek. As for her dress, it was a vision of something out of a fairy tale.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Yakahana answered to find Watari and L standing outside the door.

She smiled. "Hello, L," she said. "Watari. Please come in, Ruki should be right down. But while you're waiting please have a seat."

L nodded silently.

"Arigatou," said Watari.

Suddenly, a rustling sound caught L's attention. He looked up at the stairs to see Ruki walking down. She looked so beautiful that L's brain stopped working momentarily.

When she saw him, Ruki grinned. "Hello, L," she said.

"Good evening, Ruki," L replied. "You look wonderful."  
A bright red blush coated Ruki's face in a matter of seconds. "A-arigatou," she stuttered. "You look really nice, too. Very handsome."

Mrs. Yakahana smiled at the two of them, seeing that they were each in their own little world. "Have fun, you two."

"Bye, Mom."

"Nice seeing you again Yakahana-san."

Once they were outside, Watari opened the back door of the car. Ruki slipped into the seat and L moved in after her. The car drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Just L! Jk, jk! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 14 **

The car pulled up to a building that wasn't the school.

Ruki looked at L, confused. "Where are we?"

"We're at my favorite restaurant," L replied. "Watari is dropping us off here and then we're going to walk to the dance because the school is just down the street."

"Oh, okay."

After thanking Watari and saying good-bye, the two of them got out of the car. The stars shone in the sky above their heads.

L looked into Ruki's eyes. "Ruki, may I….?"

_'Hai?' _

L slipped his fingers into her grip, blushing a really dark shade of beet red as he did so.

The two of them walked into the restaurant. It was lovely. The lights were slightly dim, so people could dine by candlelight if they desired and a cheerful fire shone warmly in the fireplace.

A young waitress with dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes conducted them to their table. A blue rose, a black rose, and a pale pink rose rested together in a crystal vase on the table, which was draped with a maroon tablecloth that had white embroidery on its surface. The waitress lit the two white candles in their holders on the table and left after inquiring about their choices of drinks.

L pulled Ruki's chair out for her. She sank down on its comfortable material, throwing L a questioning glance.

On his porcelain face, the small smile that Ruki so loved played lightly. "I read about doing that in a book about etiquette once," he said in response to her expression. "And I've wanted to do that ever since."

"Wow."

"That's all you can say?" L teased. "'Wow'?"

Ruki grew a bit flustered. "Oh, no, no. What I meant was that that's really cool, L."

L laughed slightly, the sound mischievous and understanding. "I know."

Ruki smiled nervously. _'Kuso,'_ she thought. _'Why am I so nervous around him? I've got no reason to be; he's never made fun of me or gotten angry with me.'_

"Ruki?"

She looked up to see L's face, looking a bit concerned.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry. I was spacing out, but I'm okay now."

"No need to apologize."

Just then their drinks arrived. Leaning over, the waitress politely asked them about their orders. They told her what they wanted and she left.

L turned to Ruki. "So? Having a good time so far?"

"Hai. Arigatou."

"You're welcome."

Their meals arrived and as she ate, Ruki stole a glance at him, smiling to herself as he held the fork delicately with his fingers.

_'It's so cute when he does that.'_

When it was over, L wanted to pay for it himself, but Ruki insisted on chipping in. Reluctantly, he agreed and watched as she pulled her money out from a little black wallet inside of her purse.

After they had left a tip as well, Ruki held L's jacket out for him. He slipped his arms in through the sleeves and pulled it close to his torso, zipping it up as he did so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two of them walked to the school, watching as meteors flew by in the night sky. When they reached it, Light greeted them. Misa Amane, his date, was holding his arm, looking happy and contented.

Light smiled genuinely as he introduced Misa to Ruki and L, whom he told her to call 'Hideki'.

Misa grinned at them. "Nice to meet you, Ruki, L. Oops, Misa-Misa means Hideki-kun. Misa-Misa hopes she'll become very good friends with Ruki-chan and Hideki-kun."

Loud music sounded from inside. "Sounds like the party's just hitting its peak," Light mused.

The four of them went in. Teenagers occupied at least half of the dance floor, moving in time to the music's beat or chatting with each other and apparently having a really good time.

Misa moved out onto the dance floor as a song started, pulling Light after her. "Come on, Light! Misa-Misa loves this song!"

Light groaned inwardly. _'Oh, no.'_

L didn't exactly dance, so he moved off toward a chair in the corner. He sank into it, crouching as usual. Ruki followed him over.

Suddenly, she let out a giggle. "Look at Misa and Light!" She told L.

A slightly amused smirk crossed his face. Misa was literally pulling Light around the dance floor by the arm, as though he were an extra cute stuffed plushie.

As the song ended, the DJ picked up his microphone. "Hey, guys, if you want to come over and request a song, now's the right time."

He was instantly surrounded by a few kids, some wanting a song they could dance to, still others requesting a slow song for their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Ruki excused herself to the ladies' room. L slipped over to the DJ, scrawling the name of a song on a scrap of paper he'd procured from his pocket and shoved it into the hand of the DJ.

The DJ's face lit up. "Great choice, kid!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note! Love it, worship it, don't own it! **

**A/N: Before we get started, I'd like to apologize to my faithful reviewers for making u guys wait so long 4 this chapter. I couldn't decide on a song for L to request. So annoying! I wanted something very romantic, yet haunting and beautiful. So here goes nothing! **

**PS Don't own the song, either. **

Wishing

By: Sparxyu

**Chapter 15 **

When Ruki came out of the bathroom, L was waiting for her. His small, creepy little smile crept its way onto his face as he watched her approach and as he thought of how she didn't even know about his plan.

L took a deep breath. _'I'm ready…'_ he thought. _'to tell her everything.'_

Ruki smiled back when she caught sight of him. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah." L's smile was displaying itself again, but this time, it was shy and… different.

The DJ's voice came over the speakers. "Okay, guys, we're going to take it down a notch. I'd like to start off with a song a young man requested for his lady friend. Ruki, L would like to dedicate this to you."

L grinned, bowing low to Ruki and offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Ruki's hand flew to her mouth. Then she put it down again. "Of course." She placed her fingers in his.

L's fingers slipped gently onto her waist as the music began to play:

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.**

**You became the light on the dark side of me.**

**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and,**

**The light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,**

**I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh,**

**The more I get of you**

**Stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

**There is so much a man can tell you,**

**So much he can say.**

**You remain,**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain.**

**Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny**

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,**

**I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you**

**Stranger it feels, yeah.**

**Now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave,**

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,**

**I've been kissed by a rose**

**...And if I should fall, at all**

**I've been kissed by a rose**

**There is so much a man can tell you,**

**So much he can say.**

**You remain,**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain.**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny**

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and,**

**The light that you shine can be seen.**

**Baby,**

**I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,**

**Ooh, the more I get of you**

**Stranger it feels, yeah**

**Now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, the more I get of you**

**Stranger it feels, yeah.**

**Now that your rose is in bloom.**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave,**

**Now that your rose is in bloom.**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave. **

As the song ended, L led Ruki to the balcony. "Come on," he told her.

She followed quietly, her fingers still resting lightly in his grip.

"Ruki," L continued. "There's something I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything."

"Hai? What do you want to tell me, L?"

He faltered, but looked into her eyes and found his courage there.

"I love you, Ruki Yakahana."

"L, I-I love you, too."

"Would you be my girlfriend?" L asked her.

Ruki pulled him closer, being careful of his broken rib, hugging him. "Shut up," she replied. And they kissed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I did! I don't own the song. It's called "Kiss From a Rose On the Grave". I believe the band is called Seal. Anywho, the story's still not finished so b sure 2 check out chapter 16. Please R & R! **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! **

**Wishing **

**By: Sparxyu **

**Chapter 16 **

Ruki pulled gently from L's kiss. "Whoa," she murmured quietly.

As she lifted her head up to look at him, L simply gazed at her. His eyes shone with a gentle, deadened light.

After a pause, he let out a deep breath and wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing the other hand to her cheek. He kissed her nose lightly, moving down to her lips. Ruki let out a small moan and wrapped her arm around his head, curling her fingers into the wild hair at the nape of his neck.

When the two of them finally came up for air, they discovered that the dance was ending.

As they walked out to the parking lot, L pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Watari."

Ruki smiled at him. "Ok. Um, you're a great kisser, L."

He smirked. "You didn't know that I can twist a cherry stem into a knot using only my tongue?" (**A/N: Yes, this is TRUE! It's in **_**Death Note How to Read 13**_**. L's dirty! Lol)**

Ruki blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"Supposedly, if someone can twist a cherry stem into a knot, they're usually a great kisser."

"Oh. Cool!"

At that moment, Watari pulled up in the car.

"Hello. How was the dance?"

"It was great."

"Yeah," Ruki added. _'Really great,'_ she thought to herself, smiling.

As Watari drove and L chatted with Ruki, she became tired. Her eyelids drooped and L didn't notice.

"Ruki?" L asked. Then a gentle smile swept across his face and he pushed her auburn streak away from her forehead. "Watari," he whispered. "She's asleep."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruki's eyelids fluttered open. Still in her dress, she sat up and noticed that sunlight poured in through the window. It was morning. She looked around the room, finding no trace of anything familiar whatsoever.

_'Uhhh…'_ she thought. _'Where am I…?'_

A knock sounded at the door and L walked in. A simple "Good morning" was his greeting to her as he gently kissed her cheek.

After greeting him Ruki asked, "L, where am I?"

"You fell asleep in the car last night, so Watari and I brought you here, to my place."

"Does my--?"

"Yeah, your mother knows you're here. We called her last night and told her what happened."

"Oh. D-domo a-arigatou, L."

"Now," L sat on the bed. "You never really answered my question last night: Will you be my girlfriend, Ruki."

She smiled and put both of her hands in his. "Yes, of course, L."

L scooped her up bridal style and ran with her out into the kitchen where Watari was busily making breakfast.

"Watari! Watari!" L shouted. "She said yes, Watari!"

Watari held up his hands. "Good heavens. What's this all about, L? Slow down!"

L looked at him blankly, not putting Ruki down. Then his creepy smile came out onto his face. "I asked Ruki to be my girlfriend, Watari and she said yes!"

Watari crossed his arms over his chest, the wooden spoon he'd had before still in hand. "'Bout time. Congratulations, you two!"

A shocked look crossed Ruki's face. "Gah! You knew about this?" she spluttered, sweat-dropping.

Watari took a look at her, then returned to his cooking. "Yes."

It was then that Ruki noticed that L was still holding her. "Um, L?" she queried, looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Could you please let me down?"

He set her gently on the floor and the two of them kissed as Watari looked on.

The end.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of it! Hope u enjoyed it. Thank u 2 all of my reviewers, especially: x-Lazart-x & Luckygirl777! I love u guys so FLIPPING much, just like the rest of my reviewers! Please R&R! **

**XoxO, **

**Sparxyu**


End file.
